<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Leave Me by WaywardFairchild</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119060">Don't Leave Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild'>WaywardFairchild</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>31 Days of Halloween [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddles, Hurt Harley Keener, Hurt Peter Parker, M/M, greatest fears, leaving someone, watching a love one die</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:00:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harley and Peter face Beck who shows them their greatest fears.</p><p>-</p><p>Day 20: greatest fears</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harley Keener/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>31 Days of Halloween [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Leave Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/angxlsgrxce/gifts">angxlsgrxce</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Peter and Harley were fighting Mysterio which wasn’t too surprising since the annoying illusionist had been causing problems again. He had been making people see their greatest fears lately. How he was doing it was beyond Peter’s understanding but someone knew what he was doing and probably could explain it to him. Mysterio was using their fears against them and so far Peter had been fine to deal with them. Harley had been the one to panic when he saw someone from his past but Peter was there for him. Harley and Peter could deal with their fears together no matter how big they are. Peter knew this even as the worse came. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter just wanted to get rid of the guy when it happened. One minute he was fine and everything was okay and then a hoard of spiders came running down the street. Mysterio seemed confused as Peter jumped into Harley’s arms. Peter had a fear of spiders for years and being bit by one didn’t help at all. In truth, being bit by a spider that gave him powers actually worsened the fear of spiders as he now associated spiders with that moment in his life where he changed. He hated that he was still afraid of spiders though. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Spider-Man is scared of a few spiders?” Mysterio said. “Interesting.” Harley continues to fight as Peter stays attached to his back with his eyes closed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Darlin’, there are no spiders. It’s just an illusion,” Harley said. Peter didn’t know what to do so he held on tighter and calmed his breathing as the spiders finally disappeared. Mysterio looked annoyed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That wasn’t your greatest fear though,” the illusionist said. Harley and Peter looked confused as Harley heard something. Peter followed his gaze only to see that Harley was looking at Peter leaving. Peter was right there though. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harls,” Peter said. Harley turned to him as the other Peter disappeared. Peter hugged Harley as the other hero cried for a second. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t…” Harley tried to say but Peter hushed him and whispered that he wouldn’t leave before shooting a web at the villain. Mysterio looked annoyed as he sent another round of bots for the two heroes to fight. Peter looked at Harley and almost lost it when he saw his boyfriend bleeding on the ground. Peter swung over to him and held him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harls, please don’t go,” Peter said. Tears were running down his cheeks but no one could see them. His mask hid the truth. That his greatest fear was not being able to save the ones he loved. He was pulled away as a metal armor pulled him close. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got you,” Harley said. “It’s just a figment of your imagination, Love.” Peter nodded as he held onto Harley. Peter turned and hit Mysterio with webbing as he hit the building. Peter turned back to Harley as he held him close. He had thought he lost him for a second. Harley held him close and told him everything was alright. Peter knew he was right. They were both safe now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harley and Peter checked out at Medbay as the two rested from the battle. Once they had all clear Tony had them pulled into a conference room to debrief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened today?” Tony asked, noticing both boys looked out of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We had a run-in with Mysterio and he kinda shows us our greatest fears,” Harley said. Tony looked at them both surprised. They both were really close as if they moved away from the other then they would lose them. Tony knew that they had a rough battle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about you both take the rest of the week off?” Tony suggested. They both nodded which showed him how scared the boys were. Normally they would have argued missing patrol. Tony smiled as he dismissed them trying to reassure them that everything would be okay now. He knew that there was a lot that they would have to deal with but he knew his boys would figure it out. His pseudo sons always did. Peter and Harley left as they went to Harley’s room and just cuddled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will never leave you,” Peter told Harley. Harley smiled and kissed Peter’s forehead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t think you will lose me so easily Parker. Between Tony and you, I always have a safety net that I can trust. You will never lose me,” Harley said. Peter nodded as Peter moved closer kissing Harley’s cheek. He didn’t want to be away from Harley. Not with the illusion still fresh in his mind. Harley felt the same way as he held Peter close. He didn’t want to lose him now. Not after everything they had been through. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony found the boys asleep later and smiled watching them cuddle for a bit before he called May and Macy and told them that the boys had a rough day and that they were probably going to be attached at the hip for a week, possibly a month. The two didn’t seem too surprised since Peter and Harley had let them know that they wouldn’t be patrolling for a bit and Peter had asked to stay with Harley that night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just make sure our boys are safe,” May said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will,” Tony promised them before he went to get some sleep. He figured they probably should talk to a therapist about what actually happened but he wouldn’t force them into that if they didn’t agree. He was just glad that they had each other to keep tabs on. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Do join a Parkner server: https://discord.gg/udFM7MYvBB</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>